Controlled Insanity
by Haru Fudo
Summary: Billy's true self was locked in the deepest parts of his mind, for the Gods feared of what he'd become with the full force of his power.When Billy had found the book in Grim's trunk his memories and powers was restored peice by piece. At 15 years old he will show the world that you must always expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Look I'm very surprised no one has ever thought what would if Billy wasn't such as a dumbass as he acts is I'm trying to make Billy look and sound like a fully fledged manipulator and chaotic person….well he also be someone who likes order as well so he be someone like Lelouch Vi Britannia..kind of. Also there shall be various appearances from many other known cartoon shows so I'm pretty much going to based off bleed-mans comic , so instead of Endsville it's set in MegaVille.

A/N/N-Oh yeah I thought it cool for Billy full name to be William Cross ,since Billy is the nickname for will William and Cross just fits well.

Disclaimer-You guys know I wouldn't never G.A.o.B.a.M or anything else I mention,cause if I did Billy wouldn't be a fucking retard whose is practically everyone punching bag and Irwin wouldn't be a nerd/vampire/mummy he'd be cooler and slimmer and less whiny.

-TALKING-" Let me show you my Hammer of Judgment."

-THINKING-'I guess I shall grant you merciful death as you being this weak , you would never survive in this world…'

-FULL SHADOW MODE/DEMON- **"LOOKS LIKE A LUCKY SOMEONES DYING TODAY!"**

Anger…. A simple emotion felt by any average intellectual being in the universe which allows some to bring their emotions and turn them into a negative fuel which is sometimes or also mixed with adrenaline to power multiple senses in the body or nullify them and it is very safe that this particular emotion was NOT the one our lovable little Billy was in use of, no he was simply FURIOUS, of course many would think this emotion was normal for Billy because he would get ticked at the most stupidest of things that wasn't even funny. But this…this was something unheard of.

Today was a simple day for William 'Billy' Cross, he got up from bed at 7:30 a.m. sharp, took his morning shower to wash the sleep from his body. Second he got his schools clothes on which consisted of a white collard buttoned down shirt a plait grey, white, blue tie with grey pants and black dress shoe, and of course he trademarked red baseball cap he didn't leave anywhere without it, it was from his father and mother and he loved them enough to where all the time. Third ,he went down stairs and skipped break-feast, he rarely ate with his family anymore these days mostly because they died 7 years back in a "car accident" but that was in the past, this was in the present and right know he had to get to the bus stop. When he closed the front door and locked, he couldn't shake the odd feeling that he had left something important to his daily life, but the sound of a bus screeching to stop brought him out of his thoughts.

"Shit…. Well if it was important I would not have forgotten." He said, but he still could not shake the feeling that he was forgetting something important. So without a second thought he ran towards the school bus.

Like always the beginning of class was full of noise, with jocks throwing paper balls in the trash can or sometimes nerds with Spurg happily joining in, popular girls surrounded Mindy like she was the freaking Queen of England, pretty much everyone had their little group of friends or minions to be with, well except Billy, since the time Mandy almost bled out which was a good two and half months ago, she and Grim have been together more than usual, not that bothered Billy he was quite used to being left to his own device, it was just they cut ties with him just a few days after which was bit unnerving to him but he got over it soon after . Billy put his head on his desk with a small thud which was unnoticed by anyone, Billy looked out at the window seeing the sun peak through partially blue, the red haired boy looked to his watch, 9:32. The teacher was already late seeing as teachers were supposed to be here about 6:00 a.m. Billy lazily turned his head two desks right of were Mandy usually sat at but the seat was unoccupied of course. Mandy only works on her schedule and no one else but hers. Ten minutes later stomping could be heard to Billy's desk

"Hey, Brain-fucker where's your little bitch, haven't seen her tight ass around the school in a while." Yelled some burly dude with some small bits of scruff on his face and a simple red beanie with a small tuft of fur on top, all of this describe one of the local whose name is Spurg. Seeing Billy not responding to his words not responding tick Spurg off.

"DUMB-ASS, I'm talking to you!"Spurg shouted to the red headed teenager and like moths to a flame, grabbing every ones attention.

Billy did not respond to this as well and of course being the typical bullying teenager saw this as a sign of disrespect lifted his huge arm and formed his hand in a bulbous fist.

Mandy was late for morning class,passing through small groups of teachers , staff, and students alike and it also didn't go unnoticed that all of them were silently moving out of the way to let her pass through. Some would call it weird or downright disrespectful to let a 15-year old girl come and go as she like but no one would never say this aloud less there tongue be cut from their mouths and rubbed against the salty pits of hell's ground, that and the last person to get in her was never seen from again until about 3 months ago after his body along with countless others were found in a medium sized creek, some of them were a few of the other missing teachers from Endsville High School and others where unidentifiable from their bodies being too decomposed. The oddest thing was that their bodies didn't have any signs of injuries, no signs diseases, nothing just that they all tied to a little girl. Least to say not that many people were brave enough to mess with her and those were, were stupid as can be.

Mandy withdrew from her thoughts as she opened the door to see Billy about to be pulverized by Spurg fist and with no doubt try to cause more damage after his hit lands, with no teacher in sight or in charge of the classroom, Mandy placidly watched the event in front her not worrying on bit for her 'friend'.

Spurg fist was heading straight for Billy's face and just as flesh was about to collide with flesh, something happened, something that was unexpected from our lovable idiot Billy. His hand shot out like a speed never before seen from him he suddenly brought to eye level since Spurg was taller.

"Spurgeous AlecK Johnson," Billy said slightly pausing each second for each word he pronounced " please indulge me on why you trying to strike me while I was sleeping."

For the few moments or hours in Spurg's mind, he didn't know how to respond, but slowly regaining his senses Spurg angry came back full blast.

"FUCK YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH, I GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"Spurg shouted as he brought his other fist around .An audible slap was heard as Billy caught his other punch that was intended for his face.

"You know what, Spurg, you just insulted my dead mother and you know something else Spurg…you've got really strong hands…I bet your mother loves that she has such a strong 'handsome'…it's a shame that one them is broken."Billy said darkly, his sea-green eyes glowed a toxic emerald.

An audible pop was heard as Billy yanked Spurg's hand from its socket.

"One…" Billy calmly said.

Multiple cracks were heard as Billy 'rearranged' Spurg's fingers in dislocated ways.

"Two…"  
The last sound and scene was more sickening then the last two combined as Billy snapped his hand in two.

"Three…" In those three seconds, Spurg's screams were heard and then in another second there where stopped as Billy made a chop to the small of his neck to knock him out.

"No one saw or heard a thing…if anyone asks…he fell …do you understand" Billy was met a loud Yes." I said do you understand!" he looked over to the doorway.

"W-what are looking at me for,Bil-"started Mandy but was cut off.

"Not you, I'm talking to our o' so loving and helpful teachers and staff who Will not say or do anything for there sake." Billy looked at them daring to say no, but instead they nodded dumbly.

"Thank you, no I'm going home to rest have nice…" Billy looked at his watch, it 11:43a.m. "morning."

Billy made his way to door the teachers moving out of his way as quickly as they could.

"Oh and Mandy?"He called over to her and she turned her attention to him eye narrowed just a bit. "call me Will." William told her as he closed the door.

There we go…please tell me how you like it too crazy or too good?

Put in the review box!

Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sup everyone, just a heads-up Billy shall now be referred to Will or William and sometimes Billy on a few rare sentences and just to let you guys know our friend billy shall be getting a few new friends here and there and I will try to go in a bit more detail in my chapters so it won't feel like your reading a book where his Venom or something, also bleedman if reading this I just want to give you permission on usun

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to type the disclaimer, go to first chapter, and beside you know I don't own it.

-TALKING-"So, between the beginning and the end...who do think will win?"

-THINKING-'This dude doesn't even think before acting how can he be so powerful '

-FULL SHADOW MODE/DEMON- **"I WILL OBLITERATE FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"**

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

William shrugged of his book bag to the carpet covered floor uncaringly as he came through the front t door of his house. The door closed on its own and if you closely small particle's of dark green emerald energy locked the door with a small click. He walked into the living room silently on the couch, breathed in a

William looked calm and collected on the outside but on the inside his mind was racing 100 mile per hour. He was both terrified and confused at what was transpiring in his life. He was thinking of ways of how this had happened to him.

'Maybe it was from going through those damned portal with Grim and Mandy….nah I been doing to many life changing things for that to be one them…..wait. Maybe…'

William went down stairs to the basement with the one item in mind, the one thing that started it all in first place, the thing that gave him these abilities.

The basement was dark as if the night was gathered in here. He searched for the pull switch so he could see clearly through the darkness.

"OH SHIT!"

And of course he forgot the missing step that Jeff had broken when he tried to capture him all those years ago and fell hard enough to make him black out  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Will woke slightly groggy, disoriented, and gritty as if he slept on a bed of rice, when he sat up and senses began to return him he looked towards the ground. 'I guess I did sleep on sand…but how did get here…? William sat on the sand looking around and found a few things that were very peculiar. The beach sand was a dark grey, the sea was blackish purple and the sky was dark as it was night but the oddest thing was there was a Moon which seemed shine with an emerald glow. To say the least the whole place was serene but it was not without eeriness.

"**Stand."** Said a voice commandingly from the shadows.

William jumped slightly when he heard the deep voice coming out nowhere."What in the hell…?"

"**Stand child, I shall not repeat myself once more."** The voice was more pronounced this time and at the time William verified that the voice was male.

"No offence, but I like to see who telling me what to do before I do it." William said not fazed by the deep anonymous voice.

"**I will appear to you when allow me to, young child."**

"Well," Will grunted while getting up in lazy pose. "Can you tell me where I am at least?" William questioned.

The voice was quiet.

"Hello, anyone there?"

"**Can you not tell child?"**The voice paused for dramatic effect. **"This is your mindscape!"**

"My...mindscape…thought it'd be…you know…a bit brighter."

"**It was brighter…but overtime to the light began to dim from green energy and today, the energy took over everything and left this when it went away."**

"Seems a bit anti-climactic seeing as this only went on only in my head." William stated.

"**This is untrue; your mindscape changing was only a small portion of what transpired in your body."**

"Then what did "transpire" in my body." He said a bit skeptically .

"**You." The voice simply said.**

"Me?" William searched around as if he could spot it."Still not seeing any changes."

"**Your changes have not yet escalated to becoming physical, in time they will but as of yet they have only been on a molecular level and a few small enhances to your senses."**

"On a molecular level, senses… but I haven't-"

"**Have you not been doing any physical activities at today, anything at all, maybe at school perhaps?" **the voice said in a knowing fashion .

"How did you know that…wait, hold on, your part of my mindscape right? Can you show me memory footage of what happened 2 hours ago?"

"Ah, I see you have noticed something, it's good to know that I have melded with a useful container, and here is your memory child."

When William watched the footage of what happen in the so called "fight" between him and the bully Spurg the red-head did not see anything for a few good minutes, but that was until he made it to the clip of Spurg on his knees and he began to destroy his hand that he saw a difference in his actions when he saw in a Spurg's eyes, his eyes (Billy's) were alight with a greenish glow. William was bewildered at the sight of this happening and slightly freaked about it as well. He began to think of reason of why or how did this change went unnoticed by him as well. The boy decided to ask the voice his perception of the situation, William knew that it knew something.

"So can I get the easy version of what's happening to me?" William asked.

"**Tell me do you really believe that the parents** **you know love are seriously that odd and stupid? Do you really believe that it went unnoticed by them that you were with one of the most powerful beings in the known universe or on earth?"**

"What are getting at?"

**The voice sighed at this.' Maybe his brain has not fully apprehended the change of his body yet.'**

"**Child, your parents were not who you think they were, even more than that then they could tell you!" The anonymous voice allowed this to sink in. "Truthfully before you were you even thought they had secret life that you were never supposed to know about until either your memories or powers began to fully regenerate into your body."**

"Powers, memories, secrets? Just what the hell are you talking about?!" William yelled, he was beginning to get tired of these games.

"**In time you shall fully understand, but as you are your mind neither body or yet ready to receive this information, for it shall bring unneeded changes that you cannot yet control."**The voice said this in finalizing tone that the red-head was beginning to hate. **"But for now… you must wake up."**

"WAIT! You just can't leave me in the dark about all this! I need answers, or at least something to help me resolve this damn situation!"

For some reason Will felt the voice smirk at his pleading tone.

"**I suppose you are right…find the one who controls the darkness and hides himself in a cloak doubt. **

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

William woke up from the cold concrete floor with a painful headache. He looked at wrist watch and presses the button that made glow, the green light feeling comfortable in eyes.

'12:56, did all that happen in just a few seconds…weird."William looked towards a worn out trunk which seen better years and the only thing that seemed new was steel locket in shape of a menacing white skull.

'I guess I won't need you…for now anyway."William thought as got up from the floor, walking going up the stairs.

"What the hell was it talking about again, the one who controls the darkness and hides himself in the cloak of darkness?"

AN: Alright I'm done with this damned chapter, I know it isn't much but hey I didn't get much reviews so that's karma for ya. So that'd means I would appreciate a little bit more reviews and I am sure I'm not asking for much, so if I get more reviews, you will get more paragraphs. Peace!

P.S. this story is an unbeta story.


End file.
